Connexion
by BurriedAliveByLust
Summary: A shortcut holds a few surprises...Sequel to Palpation


"C'mon Ron, Dumbledore has some special announcement to give tonight," Ginny yelled up the stone spiral staircase into the Boy's Dormitory. She fiddled with the seam of her skirt while she waited. Her short, auburn-red hair was straightened to its full length, and parted slightly to the left. She looked at the table in the middle of the room where she dropped her books and papers when she came in to get Ron. Atop the huge mound of assignments and text-books sat her Astronomy test...a ninety eight. She smiled to herself and moved back to the opening of the staircase. "Ron, hurry the hell up!"

"Shut up already, Gods your worse than mum," said Ron as he came down the stairs, pulling his robes on as he came down into the Gryphindor Common Room.

"Just come on," she said in a scoff as she drug herself through the Fat lady's picture with her brother. She let the picture close and walked down the Grand Staircase to the sixth floor landing.

"C'mon, Harry showed me this secret passage to the second floor It cuts right past where Peeves usually is about now." As Ron said this he felt a smile come a cross his face,mostly because he was able to recite exactly what Harry told him earlier today.

"Good, that bastard is about on my last nerve," Ginny said through her teeth. Imagining that the screeching, annoying sack that is peeves was in the same castle as her made her skin crawl. The two quickly began to pass through the first corridor. Lined with suits of armour and golden picture frames that contained sleeping figures all snoozing away happily.

"Alright, we've gotta go down that ladder," Ron said. He looked down and gave a small gulp. "Wish Harry were here to volunteer to go first." At this point Ginny threw him a dirty look. "...really are worse than mum...FINE I'll go," Ron then reluctantly put his foot on the first step and began his decent. Ginny gave it a few seconds, and then followed suit as to give some space. Down the dank shaft the two went, one step at a time. Occasionally Ginny would brush a spider web away and then Ron would start moving faster.

After a few minutes they finally reached the bottom. There was a room, brightly lit with a fresh torch and candle, yet the room still had its dark corners, and a bed that looked well used.

"There, that wasn't bad now was it?" Ron Brushed off his entire body violently for spiders . "Now all we have left is to-"

"_Petrificus Totalis!" _A shot, and a flash of light hit Ron. He immediately was frozen, and dropped to the ground.

"_Lumos!" _Ginny whipped out her wand and yelled the light incantation. A bright green light danced on the tip of her wand which reviled a large, silver haired figure standing in the corner, sheathing his wand. Draco grabbed a fistful of his own cloak and tore it from his body. Ginny was in shock for a moment, staring her mouth trembling. Draco then threw himself at her, pushing her up against the rough limestone wall. He paused for a moment, and looked deep into her eyes. Deep, brown pools that seemed to go on for miles beneath the surface. Ginny did the same, his eyes were the opposite. Light in color, shallow but containing more emotion then she could ever imagine.

He pressed his pale pink lips against her ruby ones in a deep, passionate embrace. Both of them wanted this so mad for so long, that they just held themselves there letting themselves go numb in each others arms. Ginny threw her wand to the floor and opened her mouth to allow his warm, snake-like tongue to explore her mouth. She let out a slight groan, indicating her sexual arousal from the sudden unexpected encounter. Draco grabbed her left leg and lifted it up at the knee to better give her an impression of his manhood. Suddenly, he broke the kiss letting her leg down and taking a step back.

"Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons, a quarter of an hour, and don't forget to unfreeze him either...love," he said smugly, smiling as he opened the wooden door, walked through with an unmistakable grace, and let it slam shut behind him.

Ginny stood there, leaning against the wall for support, her legs felling like liquid. After a moment of staring at the door, "RON,"" she realized. She bent down and picked up her wand, and rolled the cool rosewood in her hand for a moment.

"_Finite Incantatem." _uttered Ginny with a flick of her wrist. And at that Ron was getting up off of his stomach and starting to question.

"Ginny? What the bloody hell happened?" Ron seemed as though he went head first onto the hard floor.

"You whacked your head there on that beam when you were trying to get rid of all the invisible spiders on you," Ginny said in that perfectly annoying little sister tone.

"Oh shut up will you, we gotta get down to dinner for the Professors announcement," Ron barked and opened the door. Ginny followed and shut the door She figured she'd give Ron the slip once they got to the Great Hall. She kept an excited grin on her face all the way through the rest of the route to the second floor.


End file.
